Forbidden Love
by JensenAckles4Ever
Summary: Alex is seeing Dean Winchester. She knows that he's older than her, but she knows that she'll be 18 in two months and it won't be that big of a deal. Both Alex and Dean are hiding something from each other. Justin knows about Dean and Alex.
1. Chapter 1

**If I could have just one wish,****  
><strong>**I would wish to wake up everyday****  
><strong>**to the sound of your breath on my neck,****  
><strong>**the warmth of your lips on my cheek,****  
><strong>**the touch of your fingers on my skin,****  
><strong>**and the feel of your heart beating with mine...****  
><strong>**Knowing that I could never find that feeling****  
><strong>**with anyone other than you.******

**- Courtney Kuchta –**

I'm not supposed to be in love with a 23 year old. That was just plain wrong. I've seen girls fall in love with older guys and get in trouble. I'm 17 years old though. I'll be 18 in one year, does it matter? I shouldn't worry about it, unless my annoying brother Justin finds out. I turned my nose up at the name "brother." Justin wasn't my brother. He was _adopted_. I couldn't believe it.

Justin somehow found a letter from his real parents. Justin was really upset and hurt. He couldn't believe that Mom and Dad weren't actually his parents. I couldn't believe that Justin wasn't my big brother. Justin still cared a lot about us though. He learned to deal with being adopted. He would tell Mom and Dad right away if he found out about Dean and me.

Dean Winchester was a really great guy. He says he likes me because I'm mature for my age. Justin would totally laugh if he heard that one. I just like to use magic and that's why I get called immature. Dean doesn't know that I'm a wizard though. He doesn't need to know. I can feel that there is something that he's keeping secret from me too. I think he feels guilty sometimes for being with a 17 year old. I tell him that I'll be 18 in 2 months. He says it's still wrong and that we should end it.

I don't want to end it. Dean's kisses are amazing. No guy has made me feel this way. Not once. He's never taken advantage of me either. I guess I keep trying to convince myself that he's a good guy. There's just something dark about him. I haven't even told my best friend Harper about him. I've told no one.

Justin walks into the wizard lair and he looks at me suspiciously. I look at him.

"What? "I asked. Justin smirks.

"Someone looks like they are guilty. Guilty with a capital G. "Justin laughs at his own stupid joke. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up Justin. " I said. Justin looks at me seriously. 

"I can sense that you're up to something Alex, I'm not stupid. Be warned. "Justin says holding up his finger and walks out of the lair. Justin always thought I was up to something. I was playing a lot of jokes on him though. That's what made my teen years fun. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked down and saw a message from Dean.

**From Dean:**

**Hey Alex. Can you sneak out tonight? We need to talk A.S.A.P. Get back to me. –D**

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I jumped up and saw Justin standing there grinning.

"Alex, who is that? Sneaking out? Should I tell Mom and Dad?" Justin laughed. I roll my eyes and laugh at him.

"If you tell, I will put Nair in your shampoo." I threatened him. That looked like it scared him.

"You wouldn't dare." Justin said touching his hair and walking away. Oh, I would.

Later that night I got dressed and when everybody was asleep I went downstairs in the Sub Station and snuck out to see Dean. He drove a really nice 67' Chevy Impala. It was black and he kept it washed and clean. If Justin would see it, he would be so jealous. I got into the Impala and greeted Dean with a kiss. Dean kissed me back and pulled away and drove down to a nearby park. It was beautiful at night. He parked and turned the engine off. He just sat there not saying anything. I was worried.

I closed the space between us and put my hand on his face. He looked at me and I could see the guilt in his eyes. Geez, I would be 18 in 2 months. He was making such a big deal out of it.

"Dean, what's wrong?" I asked. He pushed me away.

"Like you don't know Alex, you're 17 for Christ sakes. This is wrong. You're just a child…" Dean said. I got mad, I was not a child.

"I am not a child! You take that back!" I told him. He grinned.

"See, you're acting like a child. Alex, we need to call it quits before someone catches us. I think your brother is onto us anyway." Dean said. I rolled my eyes. Justin wasn't even my brother. He wasn't going to catch me do anything.

"Justin isn't onto us. He isn't even my brother anyway." I mumbled. It sucks to find out all these years Justin wasn't my real brother. It felt weird. Dean looked sad for me. He put his arm around me and I put my head on his chest.

"I know how you feel. I feel guilty too. I'll be 18 in 2 months though. Then we can tell Mom and Dad. It won't be that bad when I'm 18. "I said trying to convince him, and partly myself too.

"You'll still be a whole lot younger than me." Dean grumbled. I kissed his luxious lips. He had the cutest lips ever. He kissed me back.

"Stop grumbling." I told him. He laughed and we began to make out. He had his hands all in my hair and I ended up in his lap. He ran his hands down my back gently. I realized I had to stop myself or I would make a big mistake with an older guy. He could get in trouble. I sat back down in my side of the Impala. Dean looked satisfied. He was probably thinking the same thing I was.

"Drive me home. It's getting late." I told him. He nodded and started the Impala and drove me back home. He let me out of the Impala.

"Hey Alex…I'll text you. I know, I don't like texting. "Dean laughed and scratched his head.

"I know. See ya." I told him. Dean waved and drove off. I opened up the door trying to be quiet. I got halfway across the room to the stairs when a figure scared the living hell out of me. I yelped. Then I saw Justin and I felt relieved.

"Justin! What are you doing up this late?" I asked. He smirked.

"I thought the same thing about you." He said crossing his arms.

"I had to feed the dog…" I lied. Justin snorted.

"We don't even have a dog." Justin said.

"I do. Don't tell. Shh!" I said trying to sound convincing. Justin shook his head.

"I saw you get out of that car. I saw that guy you were with. He looked a whole lot older than you Alex. You have some explaining to do." Justin said. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Hey listen, you're not my Dad so don't tell me what to do. You're not even my brother. You have no business sneaking around about my personal life." I snapped at him and regretted the "you're not my brother" part as soon as it slipped out of mouth. Justin recoiled away from me.

"I thought we got passed that whole thing. Obviously not." Justin said and walked upstairs. I didn't mean to hurt him; I just got mad that he was hounding me about Dean. I loved Dean and I wasn't going to break up with him because he was a little bit older than me. I sure wasn't going to let Justin mess it up either.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up that next morning and went downstairs to get some breakfast that my Mother Theresa Russo was cooking. Mom was a great cook, but somehow that morning I couldn't eat a bite. I was feeling really guilty because of what I said to Justin last night, and feeling worried that he would tell my parents about Dean. My father Jerry Russo would be angry with me that I'm dating a older guy, and for not telling the family.

I stared at Justin from across the room, I didn't touch my food, I just waited on him to say something. He always had been a tattle tale. Justin sat down in front of me at the table and didn't even look at me as he poured syrup onto his pancakes."So children, what's going on? You're not speaking to each other. Did Alex do something again?" Mom asked. I frowned. Justin looked at Mom and Dad.

"No, I'm just tired. " Justin lied. That was not the truth."I'm not hungry, Mom. I'm going to go get ready for school." I said. I got up and went upstairs to get ready.

I was fixing my hair when I saw Justin walk by my room. When I finished I put everything up and I went to talk to Justin. I had to apologize to him because I felt bad, and he might tell Mom and Dad about Dean.

"Justin, I'm sorry about what I said to you last night. I didn't mean it, I just got mad. I just don't want Mom and Dad to find out about Dean. Not yet anyway. So please forgive me." I said. I tried to give him puppy dog eyes, it usually works on Justin and Max.

"Apology accepted. I won't tell them, but Alex you will have to sooner or later." Justin said.

"I know, and I'm going to. When I turn eighteen. I will tell them that I just met him, and if it would be okay to date him. Everything's going to work out." I said. Justin laughed at me."Does your plans ever work out? You better hope that nothing comes out in the wash." Justin smiled and walked into his room. He was right. My plans never do work out, I always get in trouble. Maybe not this time.

It was hard keeping a secret like this from my best friend Harper. If I would tell her, she would just make me tell my parents. It's best if she doesn't know. I was at my locker when Harper walked up to me all cheerful."What's up?" I asked."I'm dating Zeke!" Harper smiled dreamingly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! " I smiled and hugged Harper. Zeke and Harper are like the perfect couple, they really belong together, just like Dean and me.

"Thanks Alex! So are you dating anyone?" Harper smiled. I wanted to tell her so bad, but I didn't."No, I really wish I had a boyfriend though." I lied. Harper laughed.

"You'll have one, you always have boyfriends." Harper grinned. She said she had to go meet Zeke before class, she waved and walked away. The bell rang and I went to art class.

The school day was over and it was time to go home. I couldn't help but notice two tall men talking to the principal Mr. Laritate. I finally realized that it was Dean and his brother Sam."So wasn't there a recent strange death at your school Mr. Laritate?" Dean asked. Mr. Laritate looked nervous but he replied.

"Yes, a student…uh fell on a saw that was running in wood shop." Mr. Laritate said. I frowned, she remembered that day. Everyone was scared and running around, and that guy's guts were everywhere and she couldn't get the image out of her mind."How did that happen? Did anyone push him into the saw?" Sam asked."No, he just seemed to fall, that's what I heard. Why are you asking me these questions, I thought they cleaned up the investigation a long time ago?" Mr. Laritate asked."We're just checking again." Dean said."Did Alan Peterson have any enemies?" Sam asked. "No, he was a good student, everyone liked him. " Mr. Laritate said."Can we go check out the wood shop class? That would be helpful for our investigation." Sam said. Mr. Laritate nodded and gestured them to follow him. I moved out of eyesight and hid behind a door and watched them follow the principal down the hall.

I knew that Dean and Sam were not detectives, Dean told me that he was a construction worker, he was lying to me. Also, what kind of questions was those? Strange deaths? Enemies? I have to get to the bottom of this. I walked down the hallway making sure no one was watching and I walked down to wood shop and I stood by the door and listened. The classroom door had the "Crime scene, do not enter" taped across the door. It was really odd to see something like that at our school. No one wanted anyone to come in, it was a mess after what happened. I could see Dean walking around and checking things out. Sam pointed at the saw that Alan fell on. It was bloody. I felt like I was going to pass out by just looking at it from the door."This is what killed Alan." Sam said. Dean laughed."This is what he got killed with, this isn't what killed him." Dean said."So what do you think it is?" Sam asked Dean."I don't know, witch, demon, evil sprit ?" Dean said."I'll check for hex bags." Sam said. Witches, demons? Evil Ghosts? Who were they? What were hex bags? Sam made a noise and picked up something behind a desk."Bingo! This is one powerful hex bag. There's a witch in town." Sam said."Figures." Dean said. I was so creeped out and confused, I felt a hand fall on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see Mr. Laritate."Alex Russo, what do you think you're doing? Stop eavesdropping on these men and go home." He said. I awkwardly walked off and was wondering if Sam and Dean heard the principal say my name. I would have some explaining to do then. They would too.


End file.
